Catching Fire: Relationship between Katniss and Peeta
by OcToPuSjE
Summary: Like the title says, this is a story about the relationship between Katniss and Peeta in Catching Fire, like working on the plantbook, sleeping together on Victory Tour. Post Hunger Games, Pre Mockingjay. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This story is about Peeta and Katniss in Catching Fire. There are a lot of moments where they do things together: work on the plantbook, he bakes cheesebuns for her, and why does he give her a kiss when she comes back from hunting and the Capitol-people are waiting for her? Is it just to convince them, or is it a little more? Here are answers on all your questions! This first chapter is gonna be about how they are when they are on Victory Tour. Hope you like it! Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

**_On the Victory Tour_**

I wake up from one of my most terrible nightmares, screaming and crying. My door slams open and I look up. Peeta stares at me with a worried expression on his face.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare', I say, whiping the tears of my face.

'No, no, you're crying', Peeta says and he walks over to me.

When he's near my bed I fall into his embrace. He holds me tight, while I'm crying, and that's just what I need. He's the only one who understands. Well, Haymitch maybe, but he's to drunk and he doesn't smell as good as Peeta. I put my nose in Peeta's shoulder, until I figure that I soak his shirt. I mumble an apology and let go of him. His hands cup my face and he whipes the tears away with his thumbs.

'Are you fine now?' Peeta asks sweetly.

'Yes, I am, thank you.'

'For you, always.'

My face turns red and I don't know what to say, so I just smile sheepish at him.

'Well, I'm gonna go back to my own bed, maybe I can sleep a few hours more', Peeta says, standing up from my bed.

'Yeah, I'm sorry I kept you from your sleep', I say.

'Doesn't matter, I don't sleep much, I don't like the nightmares, you know', he says, smiling a little.

'O, understand', I say, taking a deep breath.

'Well, good night, then', Peeta says. He walks to the door and opens it.

'Yeah, good night.' _Wait, why is he going? You both sleep better with each other._ 'Peeta', I say.

He turns around. 'Yeah?'

'Will you stay with me?'

'Yes, of course.' He walks back to me, steps in my bed and lays down under the blankets. I crawl into him and he puts his protecting arms around me. And just before I fall to sleep, he says something.

'Always'.

* * *

The next day, when I wake up, I realize that I don't lay on the matress anymore, but on Peeta. My face lays in the crook of his neck, my chest is pressed against his and our legs are entangled. Before I can roll of him, he opens his eyes and looks at me.

'Hey', he mumbles.

'Hey', I say, my face turning red._ Gosh, why do I always have such embarrassing moments when I'm with him?_

He puts his arms around me, so now obviously I can't roll of him. Actually, I lay very nice, so I don't wanna go of him, but somewhere I have the feeling I have to, but I just let it go.

'Hey, relax', Peeta says, noticing my tense body. I relax my muscles and close my eyes.

We lay there for a couple of minutes, until someone knocks at the door.

'Hello, Katniss, it's gonna be a great, great, great day!' Effie says.

When she doesn't hear me respond, because I'm just too tired to answer, and because I just need a few minutes to realize that it's Effie, she walks in ans gasps. Peeta and I both turn our head, so that my head is resting on his and I suddenly realize that I'm laying on him, with the blankets all over our body's. It must look very overwelming for Effie.

'O, o, Effie, I think that it's not what you think', I say, blushing, again. I sit up, to let Effie see that we both have clothes on, before realizing, again, that I'm now also in a very weird position, on top of Peeta, now sitting, with his hands on my hips. _Wait, what are his hands doing on my hips? They were around me, five seconds ago._

I smile at Effie.

She smiles back, a little, and just says: 'Don't come to late for breakfast.' Then she walks out the door.

'Wow, that was embarrassing', I say, looking down at Peeta, who's sitting up. Now I am in his lap, my legs circling his waist, my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. Peeta looks at me like I'm the greatest treasure in the world. I don't like that. Cause I'm not. And I don't like it when he thinks I do. Now, it's starting to get a little uncomfortable.

'Okay, I think we have to get out of bed.' I say, wringing out of his embrace.

'Yes, of course', Peeta says.

We get dressed, and just before we walk out the door, Peeta kisses me on the cheek.

'I really liked this night. I didn't have any nightmares, and it felt good. Like the real us. Not acting. I missed you.' He takes my hand. I grip it tight and say, as soft as I can, it's more like a whisper:

'I missed you, too,'

Then I walk out the door.

* * *

**So, my first chapter is done! O, gosh, I have to be quick with publishing, my laptoptime is over! Whaa! Quick, quick, quick! Love you, guys,**

**OcToPuSjE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! One day ago I published my first chapter, hope you liked it! So, here's the next one, about Effie saying something about Katniss and Peeta sleeping together, takes place directly after my first chapter. After that they go swimming in district 4. Funny and cute (and a little embarrassing)! Please review!**

* * *

We walk hand in hand to the dining room. Haymitch, Effie, Portia and Cinna are already eating.

'O, are we too late?' I ask.

'No, no, dear, we were very hungry, so we started early, sorry', Effie answers.

'O, doesn't matter.' I sit down and start eating. 'So, what are we gonna do today?'

'We're moving to district 4, you know, that one with the sea', Haymitch says.

'O, that's nice. Maybe we can go swimming!' I say to Peeta.

'Yeah, that would be nice, but we have one problem: I can't swim', Peeta says ashamed.

'Then I will teach you how to swim!' I'm really exited, because this is probably the only thing which is actually fun on this Tour.

'I'd love that', Peeta says. I smile at him.

After we've finished breakfast, Effie wants to have a word with us. I give Peeta a look and he says noiseless:' O, Oh'. And stares at me with big eyes.

We go to the sitting room and sit down. 'So', Effie says.

'So', I repeat, 'why did you wanna have a word with us?'

'Well, when I walked into your room this morning, I saw you two sleeping together and you're not allowed to do that!'

'Oh, Effie, we're so sorry, we didn't know that!' I say, heavily exaggerating. From the corner of my eye I see that Peeta has troubles to not burst into laughter, which makes me almost laugh. I punch him in the waist and he says: 'Ow!' Effie's eyebrows are on her forehead.

'Anyway, you can't do that anymore!' she says.

'Okay, we understand, Effie', Peeta says, 'but you have to know that it was just sleeping together, not that you get some weird ideas of it.'

'O, dear, Katniss was laying on you this morning, did you really think I would believe what you just said? Effie says laughing.

'I rolled on him in my sleep, Effie, and we had all our clothes on, like you saw!' I say, a little annoyed now.

'Yes, yes, well, let's stop talking about it. You won't sleep together anymore and everyone is happy!' Effie says.

_Yeah, everyone, accept Peeta and me.._

'That's fine, Effie. Can we go now?' I ask.

'Yes, of course, honey.'

Peeta and I walk out the door and I say: 'We're absolutely not gonna listen to Effie's rules.'

'I hoped you would say that', Peeta says with a very sweet smile.

'So, are we almost in district 4?' I ask.

'I know as much as you do', Peeta says. 'But I think I smell a little salt.'

'Come on, then', I take his hand and we run to the dining room, which has windows. Haymitch is still eating.

'Hey, Haymitch, are we already in district 4?' Peeta asks.

'Almost. I love this district. It's the most beautiful district in the world!' Haymitch shouts.

'Gosh, he's drunk', I say to Peeta. We walk to the window and look outside. We already can see the sea. It's beautiful. I squeeze Peeta's hand, which I realize is still in mine. I don't mind. The train stops and we walk out. The sea smells wonderful and natural.

'Can we go for a swim now, or do we have to do our speech first?' I ask Effie.

'No, you can go for a swim now. But, you don't have any bathing suits', she says.

'Then we'll swim naked', I say, just to tease Effie. Her mouth forms a perfect 'o' and she wants to say something, but I'm already running to the sea.

'C'mon, Peeta!'

When I'm near the sea, I undress to my bra and panties. I feel Peeta staring at me.

'What?' I say, looking away.

'N-no-nothing', Peeta stutters. 'Mm, well, uh, you're uh, beautiful.' His face turns red.

'I'm not', I whisper and I walk into the sea. 'Are you going in?'

'Uhm, yeah', he says and he starts to undress. When he's in his boxers, he walks into the sea. I'm already at a place where he can't stand.

'Ah, c'mon Katniss, I can't swim to you! Come here!' Peeta shouts.

I laugh and slowly swim to him. At the last moment I dive underwater and grab Peeta's good leg and he falls. Spluttering he turns up.

'Katniss! That's not funny!' he yells.

'Yes, it is', I say. I can't stop laughing. A few moments later Peeta joins me with his laugh. After half an hour or so, I start teaching Peeta how to swim, and at the end of the hour, he knows the basics. Then we have to get out of the water, dress and have our speeches. It goes flawless and when Peeta enters my room that night, he says: 'I really liked today.'

And I whisper: 'Me too', before I fall asleep.


End file.
